Cleaning up the act
by Brittana3
Summary: AU: Santiago takes over his mothers business and starts with a client who is one of a kind. Male Santana and Brittany, smut, violence. Don t like, don t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Genderswap! I like the idea of Santana and Brittany being guys. They work just as fine as if they were girls. And I don´t like Klaine that much. **

**The first chapter will have a lot of time jumps. But this will only be here. The following chapters up to the end will not need those.**

**This story is rated M for smut in every way. There might be some dom/sub play and rougher sex. All violence is consented between the two. This is fiction, therefore Santiago and Brett will be beautiful and well endowed! Because this is how my mind works.**

**Summary: Santiago took over his mother´s business and is secretly gay. One day a customer complains about bad service and the Latino has to see for himself. Brett Pierce is this certain customer and things will soon change between the two...**

**August 2013**

His life was laid out before he entered High School. Santiago was always told the same thing by his mother: "Santiago, you will take over my business after you graduate. Your sister took over your father´s practice and you will take over my business. This is our way of giving both of you help to start your own lives."

Maribel and Jose Lopez were proud of their children and they had every right to.

He never questioned it or was ungrateful. His parents just wanted to give him and his older sister an opportunity. While others struggled after college to pay off their student loans, Santiago would be out of debt in less than four years. If he ever decided to sell the business he was going to own in a few years, his parents would be adamant for him to have a life and business plan to continue.

Santiago and Isabel Lopez were always pushed to be the best and that´s what they did. Isabel became a doctor just like their father. Santiago on the other hand was always good with numbers and followed into their mother´s footsteps. He studied business, marketing and tax law, and in four years he would be taking over her business. _Lopez around the House _was his future and he could not wait for it to begin.

Tonight Santiago decided to go out with his new-found friends. It was Freshmen Year and he was in college, that´s where the good parties are happening. One of the first nights he wanted to meet up with his friends he accidentally walked into a gay bar. It took him a solid 20 minutes to notice.

First the neon signs confused him for a second, but this was New York and Brooklyn was crazier than Manhattan. Then, the bouncer gave him an interested look and the Latino had some doubts about being at the right address. Again, he calmed his nerves with the explanation of being in Brooklyn. When he entered and saw half dressed men dancing, he excused it by thinking this might be ladies night. But the final straw was when he sat down at the bar and couldn´t order a drink because, a man came up to him and offered to buy. Santiago then understood that he was hit on.

He felt stupid and embarrassed and made a bee-line for the door. Trying not to look into anybody´s eyes he bumped into something hard or rather someone strong and muscular. "Slow down there tiger." He heard but didn´t look up. All he picked up was a vanilla scent. This person, probably a muscular man by the voice Santiago heard and felt, smelled really good.

Still, Santiago left the club in a hurry yelling a ´sorry´ back into the club and took a cleansing breath as soon as he stood back outside under the neon lights. He could see his friends just a few yards down the street. Shrugging the experience off he walked to the right address.

**May 2017**

His college years passed by in the blink of an eye. Every chance he had, he spent helping his mom and understanding the ropes of being an employer.

But at night, he tried to understand the pull he had going back to the club he stumbled in four years ago. The Latino always knew that women weren´t as arousing as men to him. The pressure that would follow the coming out of the closet and the arguments with his parents weren´t something he was looking forward to. Santiago decided to just hide the fact that he only had girlfriends for show.

His best friends were unaware of the fact that he was gay. Being all closed off with people was a specialty of the Latino. He was good at hiding. He sometimes went back to the club in Brooklyn and sat at the far end of the bar and looked around. Just looking at these men being so free and careless, and wished he could be the same.

Graduation came faster than expected and one month later, Santiago and his mother sat down with a lawyer and signed the paper´s making him the new face and owner of _Lopez around the House_.

**December 1999**

Maribel and her husband owned a rather large house and garden around it. It was important to her that everything was always clean and in order. Her children were little and took up a lot of her time, she knew that she couldn´t maintain all of their estate by herself.

That was the night Maribel decided to start her own business and a few months later when her son started pre-school, she filled out all the paperwork and opened _Lopez around the House_. She acquired employees and her business found customers easily. New York was full of rich and busy people. Wall Street, Broadway and business owners made up most of the customers.

**February 2015**

Over the last ten years her business grew fast and by 2011 she employed almost sixty people. This number rose by another fifty percent after Santiago explained her new ways of saving money and optimizing their tasks. Maribel was so proud of her son. Santiago excelled in all of his classes.

**July 2017**

"Yes, sir. I will send another maid to your house tomorrow… what? I- I´m sorry sir, but there is no way I can find another maid today. They are all on jobs." Santiago tried to explain to the enraged customer. This was the second time this particular customer called. And again, he was not satisfied with the provided services. The first time he called, Santiago thought that it was because he sent an older maid who might have been too overwhelmed with an entire house. The business owner then sent another and more versatile maid, but again, there was no satisfaction.

There was a knock on the door and his assistant peaked his head into the office. Santiago motioned him to enter and sit.

"I´m sorry, but I don´t appreciate you yelling like that. I will send someone else tomorrow morning at 8 am and your house will be cleaned. No charge sir. Thank you." He hung up and shook his head in disbelieve.

"What is going on, Santiago?" His assistant asked with a sweet smile.

"This customer is driving me crazy. My mother signed him just before I took over and for the last two weeks he has been complaining about every maid I sent him."

"Tell me the name and I´ll check in with Carl and put Victoria on this assignment." He replied.

"Fernando, that is the problem! Victoria was cleaning today. I thought Magda was doing great, but her health has become an issue with houses this big. So, I thought Victoria would be the best replacement. But for some reason he is not happy with her as well." Santiago said and pulled out a big binder.

All his employees are listed and their assignments behind it. Fernando walked over to the big planner that was on the wall. It took over the whole east wall of Santiago´s office. All of their customers are listed and color coded the employees and the task that had to be done.

Many of Santiago´s customers only needed a maid. They don´t have gardens in the middle of New York. However, in the outskirts of town his customers had gardens and needed a caretaker as well. The Latino didn´t hire any new employees since he took over the business. But he was well aware that soon he would have to.

"Alright, let´s see," Fernando looked over the planner on the wall, "How about Veronica? She is free tomorrow." He suggested.

"No, she is off. Her son is having surgery tomorrow." Santiago replied without looking up. Therefore, he did not notice Fernando coming closer.

"You know, I came her for something completely different, to be honest, and all we do is talking business that I can´t stand right now." He said while sitting on top of the Latino´s desk pushing the binder aside.

"Did you? Well, I´m sorry. What can I do for you?" Santiago asked in a sultry voice. He knew why Fernando was here. Every other day, when the office was empty, Fernando came to his office. The slightly older Latino has been giving his boss blowjobs for more than a year now. Seldomly, Santiago even fucked him. It was a secret and not something the Latino would ever admit. He was a closeted gay and Fernando didn´t mind. He enjoyed being fucked by him and dominated by his boss.

Santiago´s first time Fernando was horrible. It happened in the office and the lube splattered on Santiago´s desk and ruined some of his papers. In the end Fernando had a locked jaw to round up this experience. They decided back then that this was something they should do on the floor or somewhere far away from the office. The Motel 8 in Brooklyn turned out to be their spot for the few times they went all the way. But a simple blowjob was alright at the office and after a call like that, the Latino needed it.

**June 2016**

Santiago visited his mother again after classes. He got another practical lesson on how to run a business. He mainly tried to get to know every single employee and learn their names. It was important to him to have a personal connection with them.

One of them, his mother´s assistant, was particularly interested in getting to know Santiago. He volunteered to show him around and was pretty hands on most of the time. At first Santiago did not like the advances Fernando was making towards him, but over time he enjoyed the gentle brushes of their hands or the butt pinches.

This day was a special one. Fernando and Santiago went into the garage to check if the cars were clean and ready to go. His mother told him that appearance is important and company cars, especially those the workers drove, were a good way to promote their services.

Therefore, Santiago followed Fernando. They marked two cars which needed a wash down and inspected the trunks. The younger Latino was impressed by one car that was the cleanest of them all.

"Damn, I would sit in this with my suit on. I like this one specifically. Who can I give a good handshake?"

Fernando snickered. "Me, actually. I drive this one. Hence, no gardening equipment."

"Well, good job." Santiago replied. "Although you are not using it for its real purpose."

"I do. I´m using it to get to work. Besides, I only need it until the end of the week. My car broke down and your mom gave me the new car." Fernando said. He followed Santiago to the car´s trunk and checked out his biceps while the Latino lifted himself into the trunk of the car.

Fernando felt something in his pants and he liked this feeling. Walking over to Santiago he could see in the younger man´s eyes that he was up for the new experiment. Fernando worked on seducing the boss´s son, but he couldn´t help himself. Something about Santiago intrigued him. The college student seemed to like his touches and today was the day. He will take the next step.

"So, you say my car is clean. How about I tell you that I am also clean and I would like to clean your dick with my mouth?" Fernando said and rubbed his hands over Santiago´s thighs. The younger man leaned onto his elbows and waited for Fernando to continue.

"Ok," he almost whispered. He was ready. This would be his first blowjob from a guy. He has been trying to hide being gay for too long. Dating girls to hide his sexuality took a lot of energy. Santiago went to gay strip clubs on the other side of town and had several accounts for male porn sites.

He never kissed a man before, but he knew what he wanted. Girls never turned him on. When he slept with them, which happened once or twice, he watched porn before to have something to think about.

Now was his chance to finally have guy on guy interaction. He should be aware that they could be caught, but this was another aspect which intrigued him. He intensely watched how Fernando first unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his pants. The bulge in his boxer briefs is more than evident. Fernando knew that Santiago wanted this as much as he did.

"You have a nice cock. Hopefully I won´t choke on it." He said with a wink and freed Santiago´s pole.

**July 2017**

"Yes, I even brought a condom if you are up for it. My ass has been missing you. Besides, I will be leaving soon and you know it. So how about we make up our first time and do it right this time?" Fernando said while carefully rubbing over Santiago´s crotch. He felt the hidden cock growing.

Santiago knew that Fernando decided to move to Spain with his sugar daddy. He didn´t like the idea. He didn´t know anybody else who would have sex with him and not tell anybody. Furthermore, the cheating wasn´t sitting to well with him. He was mad at Fernando when he gave him his letter of resignation and the reason why he left.

Santiago was unaware until two weeks ago that Fernando was in a committed relationship. He hasn´t fucked him since. But today he needed it, he wanted to. The Latino couldn´t deny the urge anymore to let go of all the anger and pressure he was under. This customer, Pierce, was annoying the shit out of him and now he would fuck the shit out of Fernando.

"Well then take your clothes off and get on the floor, free my dick and begin to suck so I can fuck you. You deserve one last fuck. I will destroy your asshole." Santiago ordered and Fernando followed.

The next morning Santiago decided to see for himself what Mr. Pierce complained about. The circumstance occurred, because he was too exhausted to find a replacement after fucking Fernando for almost two hours. When Fernando pulled up his pants last night his ass was filled with Santiago´s cock and fist at some point. He could barely walk. Santiago´s cock was sensitive. When he woke up this morning he had trouble holding his dick while taking a piss. Fernando clenched his hole so often, because he knew that Santiago loved the tight space.

Arriving at the address Santiago found mansion with big windows and a large garden. He walked up the stairs and waited for someone to open the front door. It happened. A tall blonde man stood in front of him.

"Morning, who are you?" The blonde man asked. He was only dressed in boxer shorts. Santiago could see every single muscle and there were a lot. The blonde´s arms are perfectly defined and on top of his shoulders lay some blonde hair. The boxer shorts hung low and showed of a V of muscles. The tip of the V pointed towards the man´s dick and Santiago could only imagine the size of it. The faint outline gave him a good idea of the size hidden behind the black cotton.

"Good morning, Mr. Pierce. I´m Mr. Lopez and owner of _Lopez around the House_. We talked on the phone yesterday, and I wanted to convince myself of the cleaning that has or hasn´t happened here." He replied and again his eyes wandered lower.

"Well great, then come on in." Mr. Pierce sounded cocky and Santiago hated this. This man was not his superior, but the Latino had to keep his customer´s happy. Therefore, he put on a fake smile and walked into the house.

This was not what he expected. The house was trashed. Beer bottles lay everywhere and the walls were full of something that looked like food.

"Well, we have to separate the mess the maid left and the party leftovers." The blonde said while walking into the kitchen. Santiago couldn´t believe this.

"Mr. Pierce. I´m sorry, but this is unacceptable.-" Santiago started, but Mr. Pierce interrupted.

"Yes! You are correct. This is unacceptable. Your maid is not able to clean up. Look here for example," he pointed to the sink which was filled with empty bottles. "There are water marks and I don´t like water marks in my sink. Do you?"

The Latino wanted to laugh out loud. Was he for real? This house was a fucking mess. Before he could reply a young man and woman walked into the kitchen. Their hair was wild and the woman´s make-up was smeared. Santiago could only imagine what happened.

"Brett, we are leaving. Thanks for the night. I think I can say for Sally and me both, we enjoyed it." The man said. So his name was Brett Pierce. Santiago probably read his name before, but now he was sure of the man´s name.

"Great, I´ll see you soon, maybe, or not." Brett Pierce said and turned back to Santiago, "sorry, I had some fun with them last night." He said with a wink. Again, Santiago couldn´t believe this behavior. So careless and not interested in what people thought about him.

"Sure, whatever." Santiago replied. He wanted to get back to business to leave soon. "Mr. Pierce, I can´t say that I am happy about the water marks. But, if you are expecting having a house this size cleaned, you have to ask for at least two maids. If you checked the website, you would see that we have suggestions for how many maids are needed for different sizes. I guess your houses size applies for two maids at least if not three."

Brett Pierce didn´t seem to care about all the information Santiago had just given him. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "My father said that one maid is more than enough to clean the house. How should I know that some party leftovers are so much trouble for your maids?"

The Latino couldn´t believe it. The first thing he needed to do was talk to his maid, he knew that. He would have done this anyways after checking out the house, but now he was aware why the work was impossible to be done. Brett fucking Pierce partied and left the work to one maid. ONE! Unbelievable.

"So how are we going to solve this problem? Are _you_ gonna clean this mess?" Mr. Pierce asked without hesitation and leaned on the counter next to the fridge drinking his water.

"I can get rid of the water marks in the sink Mr. Pierce, but for this task I will have to call in at least 4 employees and I haven´t even seen most of the house." Santiago said in his most professional voice.

"Well beautiful, how about I show you around? So you can get an overview over what you have to do." Brett Pierce replied and showed him into the living room. The horror continued there. Santiago counted two men lying on the floor and a woman on the couch. More bottles and pizza slices covered the floor. Furthermore, Santiago found a window broken and it looked like a bigger object fell through it. Walking past the damaged glass he saw the yard and more damage.

The Latino tried to imagine what kind of occasion produced such damage. It was unbelievable, but Brett Pierce gave him the answer he hoped for.

"It was my birthday yesterday and my siblings organized a little party for me." His smile was beautiful, but Santiago had to hate him. This man was annoying the shit out of him and he should not find him attractive. Walking up the stairs Santiago´s rage didn´t die down, it rose instead. For a second he thought that somebody might have taken a shit there, but Brett told him that it was just puke. _Just puke_? He was about to stop the misery and walk out, but he did not stop his steps.

Santiago followed the blonde into his bedroom. Nobody could deny the smell of sex and it was underlined by condoms and lube next to the bed and on the floor. The Latino´s thoughts of Brett Pierce being a slut came shooting back into his mind. The blonde´s bedroom proved him right. And this was all he needed.

"Mr. Pierce. I cannot say that this is a possible task for one of my employees to fulfill." Santiago said while walking through the room making some notes.

"What happened to ´we can handle it all´?" He asked and the scolding Latino knew that he was trying to get a rise out of him. Brett Pierce did not care about the services at all. After a minute of silence there was some rumbling in the bathroom and when the door opened, Santiago initially lost all hope. Coming out of there was no other than Fernando. Santiago gave his best to hold is anger inside.

Fernando uttered a faint ´hi´ and left the bedroom and house as quickly as he could. This would need some serious talking as soon as Santiago would see him again. But for now, the Latino was done. He was done with the inspection of the house, done with this humiliation of Fernando and especially done with Brett fucking Pierce.

"Mr. Pierce, I am sorry to tell you that this is not working. I will refund all your money, but you cannot expect one maid to clean all of this. If you party here and then expect a complete _renovation_, you have to hire at least four, if not five of my employees." Santiago was pissed to say the least. This man had the nerve to complain about something that was impossible to do within the time he ordered. He was mommy and daddy´s little angel or something and probably never worked a day in his life.

Santiago had to admit to himself that Fernando was the tip of the iceberg. He trusted the older Latino and Santiago could barely live with himself knowing that he was only his second choice, because Fernando had a man, a relationship. But finding out about being a simple fuck like Brett Pierce was the last straw.

Without saying another word he walked out of the bedroom. Santiago carefully walked down the stairs and headed for the door to leave this place. He couldn´t take it anymore. He was halfway out the door when he heard Brett Pierce´s voice again.

"You know Fernando, don´t you?" his voice was as cocky as before. Santiago´s rage was boiling inside him. All he wanted was to get off there, but he couldn´t. Santiago took the step back inside and slammed the door shut.

"Yes, I do. He is my fucking assistant. And now I come to this house and hope for a customer with real problems, but instead I find a fucking spoiled brat with an attitude that also fucks my assistant!" He yelled at Brett Pierce.

The blonde man still hasn´t covered his upper body with any kind of clothing and walked down the stairs towards the enraged Latino. He still wore a smile and it pissed Santiago off even more.

"Ah, so you are the boss Fernando is getting fucked by. He told me about you", he said with a smile "man, I wanna see your wonderous cock. He can´t stop talking about you when I fuck him. He always tells me how veiny and slightly curved your pole is and the way you command him to do things. You are the mysterious boss. And now I finally have a face to the description of a nice cock." Brett Pierce was grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat and was not about a foot away from the Latino.

What in the world gives him the right to say something like that? How does Fernando dare to talk about him and his private parts? Santiago was breathing heavily, he was enraged and wanted to get out. But something stopped him, the half-naked man held his arm, he tried to fight it and before Brett Pierce forced him to turn his head and went in for the Latino´s lips. The blonde barely kissed his cheek. Santiago was paralyzed he couldn´t move.

"How about I show you a good time Mr. Lopez, but before that you clean my house," he whispered into Santiago´s neck, "or better, you clean the spots you want _me_ to fuck _you_ on."

The Latino felt himself getting aroused, but he would not be topped and especially not by a man like Brett Pierce. He took all the energy inside him and pushed the tall blonde man off of him.

"No! You better let me go now. I won´t let you fuck me in any place in this _filthy_ house. First, you are a little brat, who doesn´t know a thing about the working world. Second, you don´t get to top me and third, you don´t know me at all. So you better let me go and not just out of your house but out of your life as well!" The Latino opened the door again and looked back one last time: "Don´t you dare calling my business again!"

Driving back to the office was not a possibility now, he could deal with canceling the Saturday appointment on Monday. Santiago needed to get home. He needed to forget what he saw. He felt betrayed by Fernando. Sure they weren´t dating or anything, but he thought that there was something special between them. Being betrayed like that hurt. Santiago tried to imagine for how long Pierce and Fernando were fucking, but it hurt. He wanted to be alone drinking, eating and watching Netflix. Nothing that needed to much attention.

When he got out the car in front of his apartment complex he saw a figure sitting on the bottom of the stairs. He knew that it was Fernando and Santiago also knew that he had nothing nice to say to him. Approaching the stairs he heard the older Latino standing up.

"Don´t say anything to me. How dare you to fuck someone like him and me? He probably has every STD in the book! You can pack your shit up today or tomorrow, I don´t want to see you anymore. You better not be in the office on Monday. Your two weeks´ notice is cut short. Enjoy your free time packing or whatever, just get out of my face, Fernando!"

Santiago ignored what the man had to say and slammed the door behind him. Alfred, the concierge, told Santiago he understood not letting Fernando into the complex anymore and wished him a nice day. He would have anything but that.

The rest of the day went by in blur and so did Sunday.

When he walked into the office Monday morning he hoped that Fernando was gone and happily he was. The desk was clean and Santiago hoped for some peace this morning. He had to admit that he still was not over the fact of being used. Fernando used him for his pleasure and Santiago and him weren´t a couple, still he was his first longer commitment to another man.

Walking into his office, Santiago saw his mother sitting in the chair. Shit was about to go down in 3,2,1…

"_Mijo_, what is going on with you and the Pierce boy? You just cut him from our list? What were you thinking? Pierce Pierce, his father, is one of your biggest customers and you tell him that you can´t work his house anymore?" Maribel was enraged.

"Mami, this house," he tried to find the right words "was a mess. He was having the biggest parties and expects it to be cleaned up by us? By _one_ person! You cannot believe what I saw there! People drunk on the floors, windows broken and don´t get me started on the bedroom! And also he was having sexual intercourse with Fernando! Fernando knew that he was our client and had sexual relations with him!"

Maribel wouldn´t take it. Ignoring the Fernando part she went on, she didn´t raise a quitter: "So what? You send more people over there or clean it yourself. Santiago, this is not acceptable. You cannot take over my business and run it into the ground after less than three months. You better take this seriously or you will suffer the consequences!"

"Oh my fucking God, mami. Have a look at the house yourself. It is impossible! And if I send more people there for the same price, I will definitely run this business into the ground. This man has no idea what he is paying for. He just waves around daddy´s money and expects me to wipe his ass. Sorry, but I´m no fucking slave and clean after this arrogant prince or whatever he thinks he is!" Santiago almost yelled at his mother and he could see that he made a big mistake. Maribel Lopez got up from the chair and leaned onto the grand oak desk.

"Don´t you ever dare to use the Lord´s name in vain again Santiago Lopez, or I´ll beat your butt with my bare hand until it is bleeding. You are never too old to get a good smack from your mother. And by listening to your statement you understood the business that is going on here. Brett Pierce has a lot of money, or his father does. So you better get a workforce together and get them over in the next two hours. Money is no issue for them and you use all the people you need to clean this house. Build is from the bottom if you need to!" Maribel screamed while walking to the door. "Just do it!"

Within the hour Santiago gathered up seven maids and himself, just to be sure, to go back to Brett Pierce´s house. Ringing the door bell was humiliating, but as soon as the brat -this was all Santiago could refer to him as- opened the door he felt an all-time low.

"Well hello Mr. Lopez. What made you change your mind about cleaning my house with all this beautiful ladies. If any of you is interested in some more fun that just cleaning, I am a great, no, the best fuck-"

"Stop right there Mr. Pierce. None of my employees will have sexual intercourse with you. I will personally supervise this task." Santiago interrupted the blonde, again half naked, man. "You will do your job and not talk to him. I will be present during all interactions with him to insure a good outcome." Santiago said in a stern voice and all the women nodded. He had briefed them before they arrived at the house and told them about how important, but also annoying, this customer was.

The women entered the house and took their workstations without a sound. Santiago followed them and told the blonde man that he would be at his side at any moment.

"Well, you supervising me sounds nice. I was going to take a shower. You wanna join me? I would like to see the magic dick that has gotten Fernando screaming about while fucking him." Brett said with a smile.

Santiago scoffed. "You better be careful about saying something about my sexual orientation, this has nothing to do with my work and I would appreciate if you would keep quiet about this. You go and have your shower and I will start cleaning your bedroom for the duration."

Together they walked up the stairs and Santiago couldn´t take his eyes of the blonde´s ass. It looked so nice and the Latino caught himself thinking about sinking his dick right in between those cheeks. Arriving in the blonde´s still messy bedroom, Santiago didn´t expect what happened next. Brett took his boxers off and flung them somewhere into the room. He was now butt naked in front of Santiago.

The Latino now saw the two cheeks without any cover and felt a short twitch. Then without any warning, Brett turned around and Santiago saw him in all his glory. He covered his eyes and screamed: "Holy shit, Mr. Pierce! Cover yourself up."

Brett laughed wholeheartedly, but didn´t fulfill the Latino´s wish. He was more than happy with his body. Boys and girls always told him how sexy is looked. Brett felt the looks the Latino gave him when he arrived this morning and knowing that he was into guys, the blonde had to have him.

"Why so shy Mr. Lopez? Don´t you want to have a look? Come on, take a peak and see what you could have fun with." He said and grabbed his whole dick giving it a couple of squeezes. Brett had to admit he enjoyed this game.

Santiago had turned around, he could not get sucked into this. Brett Pierce was a slut and Santiago wanted to find something serious. He was ready for a relationship and to settle down, but this could not happen with a man like him. He was all that was wrong with gay men.

"I don´t want to see you or your privates. So, please go and take a shower and put on some clothes." He said in a stern voice and when he heard the door close he started to pick up clothes and threw them all in and next to the hamper. It was already overflowing with dirty clothes. He called downstairs for one of his girls to lend him a hand and together they carried all the dirty laundry into the laundry room. The Latino was shocked, Brett Pierce had two washing machines and dryers. He and Victoria started the first machines.

"This is going to be a workload. I´m sorry for not telling you, Santiago. I wanted to, but I was so mad and scared." Victoria said without looking at him.

"Hey, you are not in the wrong here. I would have talked to you today about this anyways. But now, let´s just get this done somehow. We are eight people and I hope we won´t need more than four hours. I already called Michael and James to fix the yard. Let´s just- just do it." He said as he gives her shoulder a squeeze.

They both returned to work. Santiago went back upstairs and opened the closet looking for fresh linin. When he couldn´t find any he continued to open the drawers around the room and his breath hitched when he opened a _very_ private one.

The drawer was filled with all sorts of sex toys. Dildos, handcuffs, a rope, about twenty different bottles of lube and more. Santiago has never seen sex toys this close. Well, to be honest he only seen them in the porn he regularly watched. He was totally entranced and didn't notice Brett Pierce sneaking up behind him, until he smelled his vanilla body wash and a second later his upper body pressed against his back.

The Latino had to admit it felt wonderful. Brett Pierce was a little bit taller than him. Their shoulders seemed to be the same size. Santiago could feel the muscles of the blonde´s chest on his back.

"What would you like to try, Mr. Lopez? We could start out slow and I tied you up while fucking you, legs spreads and some nice ass smacking?" The blonde said gripping a paddle from the drawer. Due to being taller than Santiago and seeing the Latino´s neck, all he wanted to do was place a kiss right there. He grabbed the Latino´s hips and pulled his ass against his hard cock.

Brett would fuck the Latino man right now, even against the dresser. Something about him intrigued the blonde. But Santiago came to his senses. He was about to give in, because Brett Pierce was an attractive man and he had a peak before. The blonde´s cock was beautiful and veiny and his balls looked so suckable. Now, feeling him almost made him buck into the blonde. But he couldn´t. He couldn´t give in to the perfectly shaved devil.

"Stop this. I was looking for linen." He exclaimed while stepping aside. "Where are the linen Mr. Pierce?"

The owner pointed towards the hallway and dropped his towel. Again, Santiago took a sneak peak of the hardened, proudly standing dick. This man was going to be the death of him. The blonde´s ass looked just as good as Brett´s front. Santiago imagined how nice it would feel to spread those two bulky cheeks and watch his puckered hole clench.

After five instead of four hours Santiago and his employees were done. He sent the women and men home, thanking them for everything. He stayed behind to finish up the last touches. So he went into the kitchen and grabbed the glasses to put them into the dishwasher.

Brett Pierce announced himself this them by clearing his throat. "I gotta admit, this does look nice. Thank you Mr. Lopez. How about I hand you the check and put a nice fuck on top of that?" He said leaning against the door frame.

"How about you just hand me the check and we keep it at that. And from now on, I will be here every time your house needs a clean-up. I will inspect the house first and then bring the needed amount of women. I will advise you to stop making any sexual advances towards me-" he was on fire, but Brett interrupted him.

"Or what? Are you going to tell your mommy?" The blonde could see the fear and laughed. "Oh. No way! Your mother doesn´t know that you like the big D? Great, so how about I will continue this and we see when I finally charm you?" He had a smile on his face.

After Santiago´s employee left the first time, he called up his parents and told him about the inconvenience and being frustrated with the provided service. Brett´s parents would do everything for him. Santiago was right, he was spoiled and he loved it. He loved every second it.

"Mr. Pierce, this is strictly a business relationship. And let me add, what you are doing is not charming in any way. It is a cheap way to get some stupid whore into your bed and I am anything but." He said with a scolding look. Then he noticed how the blonde was hopeful somehow. The Latino could see it in his eyes.

"Ok, I will charm you." Brett replied.

"Mr. Pierce-"

"Call me Brett." The blonde interrupted again.

"Mr. Pierce, let us be real about this. You and me are never going to happen. I am not interested in a one night stand. Furthermore, you are my customer and it would be unethical for me to have any sexual relation with you. I will see you next Saturday." He tried to be as professional as possible.

Sure there was something, a spark of some sort. Brett Pierce was an attractive man and he intrigued Santiago. He was dangerous and Santiago liked the idea of danger.

But he couldn't.

Without another word he took the check and walked out of the house. It felt good. Santiago was able to walk to his car without any interruptions and drove right back home. He needed some more sleep and a shower. Mainly a shower. Santiago felt dirty and needed to get everything that was Brett Pierce off of his body.

It took him almost 30 minutes to feel clean. After the shower he fell onto the couch and shortly after asleep. He was not eager for the next weekend to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Saturday again. Santiago usually spent his Saturdays on paperwork, but since Brett ´_the brat_´ Pierce was his customer, he had to change his schedule and kiss his Sundays goodbye for paperwork.

_Fuck you_ Brett Pierce was all Santiago thought when he woke up at 7am. His morning wood -which hasn´t appeared for more than a year- told him that he rather fucked Brett Pierce himself. But this was not an option. Santiago needed to stay professional. He had to.

Brett Pierce was a brat and nothing else. He went to an expensive all boys private school and was currently a Senior in college. The short and quick research was necessary for Santiago, at least that is what he told himself, to be aware of any advance Brett Pierce might try.

The privileged blonde boy never had a single care nor did he ever work a day in his life, and all the headlines he made contained him being a billionaires son getting drunk or winning an academic award. _The Latino should have been more thorough..._

To Santiago he was a spoiled brat and -although just two years younger- too young to even think about taking him seriously. That´s what Santiago continuously told himself. The push and pull was almost unbearable. Today, Santiago had to enter the house of the blonde again and work there for God knows how long.

He gathered four of his employees and drove to the mansion. It was not the best solution, but Santiago didn´t know how else to handle it for now. The women understood the predicament their boss was facing. One never knew what to expect of the Pierce boy.

When they arrived at the mansion, Santiago already noticed the kegs. "Well I guess, we are all going to work. Victoria, would you please call the boys again?"

Victoria nodded and all of the women knew their tasks again. Santiago told them to purely work and not talk to the owner. Betty, one of the maids had more than one story to tell about Brett Pierce and encouraged her boss´ plea.

Santiago rang the bell and after a few minutes, a second and third try, Brett Pierce was opening the door, half naked again.

"Why do you have to come so early?" He asked sleepily and let the cleaning crew enter. Santiago scoffed and pushed past him.

"Two persons in each room. Victoria on laundry first please and then go into the garden and collect the bottles and whatever is there for James and Michael to finish this quickly. Thanks." All of the women nodded or said yes and got to work. When all of them scattered into their designated area, Santiago turned back to Brett Pierce.

"Ok, Mr. Pierce, let´s get started on you bedroom. Do you need me to throw any _trash_ out of your room?" He asked sarcastically and the blonde understood.

"Mr. Lopez, that is so sweet of you to ask. But how about you let me get rid of the so called _trash_ and you meet me up there in 10 minutes?" The blonde replied with a slight smirk. He knew exactly what the beautiful Latino was talking about. And maybe he had a woman up there, but he only did it to annoy the other man.

Santiago just nodded and walked into the living room located left to him. "Ok, alright! Good morning drunk and hungover folk! Please, wake the fuck up and get out of here. We would like to clean up and I did not tell my employees to stop cleaning for any flesh. So get your shit together and fuck off!" He yelled into the room while kicking the people on the floor.

He had to admit it was not as bad as the last time. No broken windows. That was an upgrade. Furthermore, not a lot of food was covering the floor. He thought that Brett Pierce really dialed it down this time. But when he entered the kitchen to drop the first filled garbage bag he took everything back. The kitchen was a mess, probably even worse than last week.

The thought of the blonde´s bedroom made the Latino shiver. He did not want to see how many people he fucked last night. Santiago really wanted to laugh at them, and tell them never to return, and tell their friends about a man named Brett Pierce and run if they ever meet him. He was poison for society and Santiago hated that he was attracted to him. Maybe even a little attracted. Not that he would tell anyone.

Something about this blonde womanizer or player? Yeah, player fit better. He fucked either sex. Something about him intrigued Santiago so bad. He wanted to have a taste of those lips. He wanted to squeeze these butt cheeks and then pull the apart to rim his hole, then see himself sinking his dick inside the blonde´s ass.

Santiago did not notice that he already reached the top of the stairs until he saw Brett Pierce throwing some clothes at a woman. The Latino took a step back to not interrupt. On top of a naked Brett Pierce he did not have the need for a naked woman.

"Sandra, get the fuck out. You and I both know that this was nothing serious." He heard Brett Pierce tell the woman. She was not all too happy about that.

"It seemed like something a little bit more serious last night, when you fucked my ass and called me by my nickname _San_ all the time." She answered in rage.

"Yeah, sure. Think what you wanna think. I don´t like to fuck women! Why do you think I fucked your ass and not your pussy?" He growled.

Santiago learned this second that Brett Pierce was rather interested in men than women. But why should he care? Tthe blonde was off limits. Still, something about hearing the blonde tell the girl off and surprisingly calling her San the night, made him kind of happy. The brunette brushed passed him and yelled another ´fuck off´ after slamming the front door shut.

The Latino walked into the bedroom and saw the blonde putting on a shirt. Progress in the Latino´s eyes. But just a second later the blonde ruined it, by opening his mouth.

"How can I serve you today, beautiful?" He said and walked closer to the Latino who held up an arm to stop him.

"If you really want to win me over, you shouldn't reveal your latest conquest, and especially not smell like her. Seriously. You have no idea of what it means to win over a person and date them." Santiago said in confidence, while stripping the bed. Brett opened the windows and help ridding the pillows of their covers.

"Ok, off the record. If I ever thought about dating someone, Dr. Phil, how would I do it?" He asked the Latino and it seemed genuine.

"Listen, _Brett_. You are enjoying this partying and fucking your way through New York way too much. Why would you think about settling down? You cannot seriously have interest in committing to someone or something." Santiago said without looking up and missing the hurt in the blonde´s eyes.

"You know what? You are right. Why should I commit to something!" He yelled. "You have no fucking idea who I am and what I am in college for. You don´t know what I am trying to pursue or even already accomplished. Keep on judging me for being a slut or whatever you call me, but don´t dare to disrespect me, when we both know how you got your job!" Brett was furious and threw the pillow back onto the bed and walked straight into the bathroom, slamming the door.

The Latino was left standing next to the bed in shock. Brett Pierce took a stand for himself. He must have accomplished something in his life so far and Santiago didn´t know about it. He just shook it off. It was better to have a safe distance between him and the blonde. This disagreement was helping, although it was not great.

Cleaning went on without any further interruptions. Santiago saw Brett rushing past him and into the basement. And then nothing, not until it was time to pay the company owner. Again, they met in the kitchen, but this time Brett handed him the check without a pick up line.

Santiago was almost out of the kitchen when he turned around and said: "I´m sorry for being so harsh on you before. It was not my place to judge you. I am truly sorry." He waited for a reply, but Brett just walked away, and without an answer Santiago walked out of the house.

The way home was different this time. Santiago felt bad. Just this morning he felt superior and thought that nothing could hurt the broad shouldered man, but he was wrong. Today he hit a nerve.

When he arrived at home, Santiago wanted to find out more about Brett. There were some things he obviously was unaware about. And he wanted to know then. Without a shower he sat down on his couch and went online for a more elaborate search.

Googling Brett Pierce was an almost easy task. His name again, spat out thousands of hits; one the Latino ignored before, was his Instagram account. Santiago was curious and clicked on it. He had a lot of uploads and Santiago was baffled to see that he was a dancer. Scrolling through his history he found an picture that looked older than the others and opened it. The dancer looked younger and it read ´fall back Friday, got my scholarship! NYADA here I come´. Santiago had to admit he was impressed.

Other pictures showed the blonde on construction sides. The banner in the background read: Houses for Humanity. The blonde really had something to be proud of.

He really needed to apologize again.

**August 2017**

Santiago entered the house of Brett Pierce. It was the fifth time by now. And again, Brett was not there. He left before the Latino and his crew came. However, it was also that Santiago was able to send everybody home.

The blonde barely left a mess. Santiago therefore, decided to clean the house alone. Some part of him did not trust the blonde with his employees, but on the other hand he really wanted to see the blonde man again.

He was cleaning the house for three hours, he just waited on the dryer to finish and walked back into the kitchen to pick up the check that was placed on the counter. Then he heard the dryer and collected the clothes. After that he settled them on the bed and began folding them. Downstairs he heard the door open. Brett came home early. The blonde must think that Santiago had already left, because the check was gone.

Without another thought the blonde walked into his bedroom to take a shower. He was scared for a second seeing the Latino folding his clothes on his bed.

"I thought you already left." His voice was cold.

"Yeah, sorry. I´m just gonna finish folding and then I´ll be out of your hair." Santiago replied. The blonde grabbed some fresh clothes and wanted to walk into his adjoining bathroom, but was stopped but the Latino.

"Brett, wait. I wanted to apologize." He said genuinely.

"Sure, whatever. Just finish and leave, please. We have nothing to talk about. You told me how you feel about me and I can accept that." Brett said and closed the bathroom door. Santiago felt like shit. He abandoned the laundry and walked over the locked door and gently knocked.

"Brett, I am really sorry. How can I make it up to you? I mean it. I didn´t want to hurt you. Please, talk to me." He begged. This was an untypical move. Santiago Lopez was a proud Latino and never begged or apologized to anybody, but his mother.

There was nothing. Brett did not answer and Santiago was about to continue folding the laundry. But then the door opened and the blonde man stood there in boxer shorts with messy hair. Santiago was taken aback for a second and Brett seemed to be waiting for something.

"Well, come on and apologize! Then you can get the fuck out of my house and hide back in your closet and bad mouth me for being a spoiled brat! Come on. COME ON!" He yelled at the Latino and Santiago felt small.

"I am sorry. I mean it. Look I know things got out of hand and it was not my place to judge you, but put yourself in my shoes for a second. You are parading yourself around and act all cocky. And you can´t deny judging me right now again, too! You have no idea what it means to be a gay Latino!" He said almost out of breath, because he spoke so fast.

"Tell me then." Brett replied, almost begging. "Tell me what I need to know and get to know me on a basis for you to consider to go on a date with me."

Santiago shook his head. This was not how this conversation was supposed to develop. For the first time, the Latino saw a sensitive side of the blonde extrovert dancer. He was exposing something very personal. Problematic was now that Santiago Lopez was afraid of feelings, and worse exposing his feelings.

"There is no imaginable scenario where you and I would end up dating. Because, you already pointed out that I am in the closet. I know about a few of your fun nights and I don´t know how to handle your past. Also, I do not consider you dating material, because look me in the eye and tell me you could be able to commit to one person and _one_ person only. And this only person being me."

Silence overtook the room. Out of nowhere Brett walked over to the bed and looked Santiago straight in the eye. He could smell the blonde´s freshly showered skin. He did not reek of sweat or some other persons odor.

"I would commit to one person and _one_ person only, if _he_ was worth it." Brett said and then walked back into the bathroom without another word, leaving a baffled Santiago behind. It took almost another five minutes for Santiago to leave the bedroom and the house.

He left the laundry unfolded and this was enough proof for Brett to know that Santiago was at least a little bit interested in him. The way Santiago looked at him, when he confessed being open for an exclusive relationship, was breathtaking.

Brett always knew what he wanted. It did not matter what other people said or thought about him. From a young age on, he understood that he was different in some way. In kindergarten he was bullied, because he was too kind-hearted. And when he was also having trouble in Middle School his parents decided to home-school him. He was not jealous that his siblings went to High School. It was not his turf, and that was fine.

He never fit any standards and decided, when he was 15, not to adapt any social standards. Brett decided to rely on himself and himself only. It worked until his body gave him one hormonal push after another. That´s when the all the people came into his life and the slutty reputation grew. The dancer never discriminated and experimented a lot in the almost 10 years he had been sexually active.

And now there was a person, a man, who really intrigued him. For the first time Brett felt that he wanted sex to have a meaning. Santiago Lopez was a man he wanted to spent a longer period of time with. He could really imagine something more with this man. Brett could actually imagine feelings, because he had them. That was something new for the dancer. The only feelings he had were for his parents and his cat.

But this man. He made Brett reconsider limiting his feelings. Santiago was a challenge, but he was willing to take it.

The Latino was a little bit shorter than the blonde and had olive skin. On top of that, Santiago had dark, chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair. Brett was the complete opposite of him and his imagination went wild. Their skin tones would look beautiful. If they could produce children, it would be the fucking most amazing outcome the world had ever seen.

He imagined peppering kisses all over this body and have those kisses become rougher. Peppering kisses all over this body, biting his stiff nipples, so many options. Brett wanted to grab the Latino and throw him onto the bed and rim his asshole to tease him. By the skin tone of the Latino, Brett could only imagine how sexy his butt cheeks must look like. He wanted to bite them and squeeze them until the Latino´s skin bulged between his fingers.

This was just one of the many fantasies he had about the two of them together. Brett was great with imagining sexy stuff. That is why he was so good in bed, because he knew his way around a naked body.

Just by having thoughts like this, Brett knew that he couldn´t stay mad at Santiago for long. He wanted the Latino to come and fight for him, at least a little bit.

Brett remembered the last weeks, and the necessary force to avoid the Latino. He wanted to see him and talk to him again. Brett wanted to hear the raspy voice and see those beautiful eyes. But he had to restrain himself and spent every fucking Saturday at his parents´ house and pretend to enjoy it more than he usually did. For no apparent reason the Latino occupied his mind.

When his father asked him a question he did not pay attention. Brett´s mind was far too occupied. He told them that his mind was busy with an upcoming dance recital, it satisfied his parents minds for now. Brett promised them to be more talkative the next time. Leaving his parents´ house, he still felt bad about not being there a 100% there, because he knew how much this time meant to his mother.

The Pierce family dinners were mostly talkative and really entertaining. Pierce Pierce explained his new business branch to his family and Brett as well as his mother listened carefully. Susan Pierce was a full on charity wife. She used her husbands money to support orphanages and pay for scholarships for the less fortunate. Susan and her husband themselves came from poor families and earned their riches from the bottom up.

When Brett was three years old, his parents adopted his little sister Karen, she was two years old. But their family was not complete until Susan and Pierce adopted the twins. Jason and Jaydon looked the same, but they were different as day and night. Brett loved growing up with siblings and especially his family. He never saw the different skin tone of his siblings and neither did they.

When the family was together Brett usually loved every second of it. His parents and younger siblings were chattering like crazy. Everybody had a story to tell and everyone wanted to go first. Since Karen went to college in California, family dinners became rare. Once she was home, everybody was excited, and Susan went all out with dinner. Five courses and more. Brett felt like he had to roll home, because his mother more than once voiced her opinion about him being too thin.

"Susan, please." Pierce said. "He weighs enough, and he has been telling you for so many years that he has to watch his intake." Brett´s mother raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Pierce, that´s great. All great, but when I have all my children here they may eat. One cheat day is alright. So, you be quiet now or you get no dessert." Without asking she poured more sauce over the steak and yams. Brett has given up long ago, to tell his mother that he should really watch his intake, but instead he spent more time in his gym to train it off again.

"That poor boy gets fed. Oh no!" Karen joked and all of them laughed. Brett might be the oldest, but he was also a little bit more sensitive. Sure, Karen knew about his wild side, still Brett was something else. She loved her big brother and mostly stayed at his house, when she was in town.

"Once you will have children, you will act the same. I can promise you that one young lady. While we are at this topic, when is this going to happen?" Susan asked her daughter.

Silence took over for a second and Brett sent her a smile and a wink. Karen looked at her mother with big eyes. "What is that suppose to mean? Hello! Brett is older, why can´t he start with grandchildren? I will follow after him, how about that?" She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure. That is not going to happen anytime soon." Jason said. "He is not even close to settling down, are you bro?"

Brett stuttered and tried to find the right words. "I don´t know. I have not found the right person, I think." Karen was listen carefully and almost jumped from her seat.

"Oh my God! Mom! He is seeing someone! Brett likes someone, I know that voice and look at him blushing! Who is it!" Karen poked his sides.

"Stop, Karen. That poor boy. He will tell me later, because I am his mother and I have to know first. Mother knows best." Susan said. Brett pushed Karen playfully back into her seat and looked up.

"There is nothing to say, because he made it very clear that I am not his type or whatever. It is just a crush, so can we please just focus something else. Jason, Jaydon how is school?" He tried to put the spotlight and the twins.

"Boring." They answered in sync. They wanted to know more about Brett´s possible conquest as well. But again the dancer just told them that there was nothing to talk about. He was not in the mood and still unsure how he really felt.

"So there is someone," Karen interjected. "I told you that he was crushing on someone. Come on, Brett tell me more."

"I said no." Brett angrily replied. Santiago Lopez is a beautiful man and he intrigued the blonde, but still, the Latino hurt him and even more so did it without knowing him properly.

Brett might have been a little bit hands on, but he was insecure to approach this man in another way. It was all new to him, to actually like somebody. Santiago made him feel something for the first time and that´s why he wanted to explore this. Then again, he got shot down and humiliated. Brett was at a crossroads and didn´t know which way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Saturday again and Santiago wanted to see Brett. After last weeks´ confrontation between the two of them, he really wanted to see him. Santiago wanted to dress a little bit more casually. He chose to leave the suit this time, but for some reason, he styled his hair and put on a tight shirt. His basketball shorts were purposely chosen a size too small and in front of the mirror Santiago saw that his ass looked great and the front had an obvious bulge, to show of what he had hidden there. All he had to hope for, was not to get an unexpected hard on. If Brett did not enjoy this display of sexiness, than the Latino had no idea how to make the blonde pay attention to him and hopefully listen.

Arriving at Brett´s house Santiago took a deep breath. He was happy that the front yard did not show any sign of a party. It was the first indicator for a short day of work or rather less time for Santiago to spend with Brett and figure out how he could apologize. Santiago needed to get over this tiny crush fast.

On the drive over, Santiago tried to figure out how to behave. He turned the music louder and hoped it would clear his head. He wanted to separate his crush and his business as good as possible. Brett Pierce is an attractive man and he was someone Santiago would explore his sexuality more with, but then Brett was a player and mainly a customer. He had to refrain from anything that could fire up the sexual tension.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Santiago cursed at himself. He dressed to impress the blonde and obviously wanted to let something happen. He hated himself right now. The Latino did exactly the opposite of want he wanted to achieve.

Was he giving the blonde the wrong impression? Yes, he was. Santiago felt like shit and he knew that he had to decide what he wanted. Right now! But he didn´t know what he wanted. Somehow he was somehow drawn to Brett, but then again it should not happen. His feelings were crazy. There was no way the Latino would be able to figure out what he really felt until he would be standing in front of the blonde´s door.

And there he was. The door opened and Brett stood there, completely dressed for the first time. Without saying a word he stepped aside and let Santiago take a quick sweep of the property. Brett wanted to tell him that there was nothing out of the ordinary, but he only noticed the way the Latino was dressed.

Brett saw the Latino´s back first and noticed how the basketball short accentuated his ass. The shirt fitted him perfectly. He wanted to see the front as well. The blonde assumed that Santiago put a lot of effort into having a body like that. Another view was granted when Santiago walked up the stairs and Brett saw his ass swaying from left to right. He was still entranced and didn´t notice Santiago coming back down until he heard his voice.

"Alright, I just need one of you today, again. So who´s turn is it?" The Latino looked at his employees and waited for one to step in as well. Without another word to be said. Santiago waited for Brett to start moving.

Brett -as usual- walked back upstairs to shower and organizing his office. Santiago followed him silently and when they entered his bedroom, the Latino began to pick up the few items of laundry.

"There is not a lot to clean today. What happened to the party man?" Santiago tried to joke, but honestly he was really interested. Brett ignored his comment, because the Latino was obviously well aware why he did not party anymore.

The silence was killing the Latino. He wanted to -no, _needed_ to- figure out what he felt for the blonde. Talking to him would be a good start, but Brett was not in the mood.

"Come on, talk to me. I know I acted like an idiot and I told you I´m sorry." Santiago said and finally caught his attention.

"You know, maybe I just need some time to… I don´t know." Brett said and walked into the bathroom. He tried to ignore Santiago, but it was so hard. While stripping out of his clothes he heard a soft knock, followed by the Latino´s voice.

"Brett, come on and talk to me, please. Tell me what I need to do to make things right here. I don´t want there to be any bad vibes between us. Because you and I both know that I will be here every Saturday until you quit this arrangement." He slipped down the door and sat at its foot. Desperation was a good noun to explain this situation. It was a selfish move to some extent, but somewhere in the back of his mind, a small spark wanted to give this crazy thing a chance. Whatever this was, even a one night stand would be fine.

He sat there for almost half an hour until the door finally opened and Brett stood there with a towel around his hips and his blonde hair wild on his head. Santiago was speechless and tried to get to his feet. The problem was that he couldn´t grip was steady surface and stumbled, the only thing he gripped was the blonde´s towel.

And there it happened, again, Santiago was face to face with Brett´s dick. The towel in hand he stared right at it. And it was beautiful. Furthermore, those beautiful, shaved balls finished up this image of heaven. Santiago wanted to grab it and put it in his mouth, suck these beautiful balls and jerk him, while fucking the shit out of him.

"So you like what you see, _again_?" Brett asked with a smirk and stretched out his hand. The Latino handed him the towel back, but the blonde shook his head and waited for him to grab his hand. As soon as Santiago was on his feet again he threw the towel at Brett.

"I am so sorry," Santiago said. "This was not supposed to happen. God, I´m such a klutz."

Brett just laughed at him and tied the towel around his waist again while saying: "You have nothing to apologize for. It could have happened to anyone. And besides, it´s nothing you haven´t seen before. So how about some feedback?" He added with a smirk.

The shock was written all over the Latino´s face and he tried to form a proper sentence. "I… I… It´s nice. Looking good, I guess." Santiago wanted it to sound casual, but he knew that it was anything but.

"Well, I would have hoped for something more like ´damn I can´t wait to have it in my mouth or ass´, but sure, I´ll take it." Brett replied and took some clothes out of his dresser. Boxer shorts and a wife beater would do for now. Santiago blushed, because he felt so stupid right now.

Seeing Brett naked again made him giddy like a teenage girl. He was so excited and just then he felt it in his pants. On no, this was bad. His shorts were too tight for this kind of revelation. Before he could turn away and continue his work, the dancer must have seen the twitch by the way he smiled. Santiago was busted and he knew.

"Thanks for the feedback." The blonde pointed towards the Latino´s not so hidden dick and wanted to leave the room, but the Latino stopped him.

"Wait, where are you going? You know that I can´t let you run free around here."

"What? You have got to be kidding me here _Mr. Lopez_. I live here, as in: this is my house and I walk anywhere I want to. Right now, this is going to be my office. Your employee is downstairs so relax. If you can´t, you are welcome to join." Brett replied, grabbed some shorts and walked out of the room. Santiago gave it a look and decided it was clean and followed the blonde.

The office consisted of a desk with four monitor screens some shelves covered in paper and books and a huge window. It was Brett all the way, the paper lying everywhere and not organized one bit just like his bedroom. The blonde followed the gaze of the Latino and he knew what he was thinking. Santiago thought about how unorganized he was. That Brett was not able to have his life in balance, just like his love life, probably. Those thoughts would fit the Latino´s scrunched face.

"You don't have to clean in here. It is just all of my stuff for college and my online classes." He said nonchalant. The Latino was taken aback. On top of college he was taking online classes?

"That´s a lot to do. Tell me, what are you doing?" Santiago asked and the blonde heard that he was genuinely interested.

"I have a scholarship for NYADA," He started. "I´m a dancer, you know. But I also enjoy Math and therefore I´m taking some online classes. Because, you know, I wanted to not leave my passion of numbers out of my future." He said and turned on the computers.

"So, what do you need all the electronics for?" Santiago asked and was shocked when Brett just answered. "For porn." But after a few seconds Brett laughed out loud and told the Latino to relax. He would mainly need the computers to analyze dance routines.

"The paper mess is all the numbers fault. I like doing my assignments rather on paper than on the computer. That´s why there is so much paper lying around here. I planned on organizing it today actually." He told the Latino, who already grabbed punch hole.

"Let me help you. Give me some binders and tell me what to put in there." The Latino´s voice was cheery.

"Alright, take those two stacks and put them in there. The bottom has to be in front." He said and showed the Latino to sit down on his desk. "Thanks, this is nice of you," he added.

After almost an hour of nonchalant talking to each other and laughing about some college stories from Santiago´s college time, there was a knock on the door.

"Santiago, I´m done and I´ll be leaving now, or do you need me?" Betty asked. She could see that the two got along better than she heard. Her co-workers told her about the screaming Santiago produced once or twice while being here. Today, he seemed relaxed and seeing the two men together, one could think that they have been friends for a long time.

"Betty, you can head off. I will finish this room with Mr. Pierce and then head home myself. Thank you." Santiago was all business talking to his employee, just like the day he first came to the house and have a look around. God, this man was all sex.

When they heard the front door fall into its lock, they smiled at each other and continued their work. It was easy with Brett right now and Santiago had to admit he enjoyed this moment with him. The alone part was the best. Santiago wanted to know more about the blonde and this right now was a good opportunity. Their fights seemed forgotten and both of them let their walls down.

"Wow, Mr. Businessman. You could have told me that your first name is Santiago." He started and he had to say his name again. "Santiago. What a nice name."

"I never allowed you to call me by my first name, Brett." Santiago replied and smiled at him. The teasing was on and calling Brett out by his first name made it even more fun. He saw the hesitation in the blonde´s eyes. He wanted to respect him.

"Well, how about you allow me to address you by your first name as well, because it is stupid to call you Mr. Lopez. I only would like to do this on other occasions." Brett said with a slight smile.

"Don´t ruin it. Why would you say stuff like that? OK, I give you. You can call me Santiago when it is just you and me." Brett began to smile and was about to say something, the Latino continued, "but as soon as there is somebody else, no matter who, you will call me Mr. Lopez."

Brett nodded in agreement, it was something he wanted from the Latino and he got it. Their time passed on with more conversation. Around noon, half the paper was stored in binders and Santiago was getting hungry.

"Alright, I´m hungry. I think I´m gonna head home." Santiago said, and was about to get up and leave when the blonde stopped him.

"Or, I could order something in and you stay for lunch. Or do you have plans with somebody special?" He said in a seductive voice. He apologized as soon as saw that the Latino tensed up.

"It´s alright, Brett. I don´t have any plans. Fernando was the only one I slept with, and you also know, that I am not out." Santiago said defeated, he hated this. It made him uncomfortable and he couldn´t look the blonde in the eye. The always mighty Santiago felt small and fragile. For a second he thought about making a run for the door.

"Don´t be embarrassed about any of this. Let me help you, please. We order some food and you can tell me as much as you like. Maybe I can help you somehow." Brett suggested in the sweetest voice and carefully pulled Santiago into a hug. He didn´t even think about it as he stepped closer towards the Latino. And now that he was holding him. It felt great. The softness of his t-shirt and his fabric softener. But then, he felt their skin connect and heavenly bells began to chime in his head. This was the softest skin Brett had ever felt. Seeing and feeling the olive skin so close wanted to kiss it and run his tongue over it, caress it with simple touches and spoil it.

The Latino on the other hand, felt safe for the first time in years. He inhaled the blonde´s scent and after another minute he whispered ´ok´ into his shoulder.

They decided on Chinese and Brett went a little bit overboard. After Santiago told Brett to order ´whatever´ before he went to the bathroom, the blonde chose to order ten different dishes. How could he know what the Latino liked? Dumplings over Wan-Tans or chicken rather than pork? Brett was afraid that if he ordered something the Latino did not like he would leave and this was something the dancer was not forcing to happen.

Santiago came back from the bathroom just when the blonde hung up and told him. "They said 45 minutes."

"Why do they need 45 minutes to deliver two meals here? They never take that long. That´s weird." He said and saw the blonde blushing. "What did you do?" Brett pretended to be insulted and put the phone down.

"Me? Nothing! You left me alone with the order. How should I know what you like to eat and what not? I´ll probably have to eat Chinese for the next three days." All Santiago could do was laugh at his antics. True, he left him with the order, but he was easy going on the food lane. There were few things he didn´t like.

"Ok, ok. I´ll try to eat as much as possible. So what do you wanna do until the food arrives?" He asked and sat down on the kitchen counter. Brett grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and silently asked the Latino if he wanted one as well. He nodded and grabbed the bottle which the blonde slid over the counter.

"Well, we could go out back and enjoy the weather or you can start telling me about being a gay Latino, because that seems quite important to you."

There was no running away anymore, he had to tell Brett about this obvious controversy.

"Alright, but you better listen. I know it sounds easy, still my mother is a weird and horrifying addition in this equation." He said and walked with Brett onto the patio.

"Being gay is never easy. Especially for guys. I mean, men see a lesbian or just girls making out with each other and go crazy, because this is sexy. But seeing two men together is disgusting and an abomination. Well, my mother is Catholic and belief is really important for the Latin community and as much as we are integrated in the American society, I mean _hey _I was born here, Latino´s have a strong believe system. And it doesn´t involve two men, it is about a man and a woman. Together they make loads of Latino children. If my mom would find out about me being gay, she would probably disown me. Once, my grandmother saw two men kissing and she yelled at them, like from across the street."

Brett listened carefully, he just got up and walked back into the kitchen. Santiago followed the blonde. He saw him rummaging inside the fridge and come back with a six pack of beer: "I think this is a beer conversation." He said with a smile and Santiago gratefully took one.

"It is just horrible to have feelings like that for a guy when your whole family is against that. For me it is even worse, because my sister got married last year, and has triplets – not twins or one child, but triplets - on the way with her perfect Latino husband. And what do I do? I fuck my assistant, because he is not going to tell anybody. Pathetic." The Latino uttered and took a big gulp from his beer. The alcohol made it easier for him. He waited for Brett to judge him, but he didn´t.

"Alright, so your grandmother is Satan, which means your mother is not as bad anymore, but still evil. Ok, look I can only imagine what coming out is like. My parents are pretty chill on anything I do, because they trust me. Believe me Santiago, this is horrible. It will make you sick. Hiding who you really are, is not the way to approach this. And by _this_ I mean your lifestyle, which defines you and everything you are. If you hide this, you can stay at home all day and never look at other people. You gotta understand, people, men, as well as women will look at you, and want to fuck you. And, if you are not honest with yourself, you are wasting your time." Brett almost begged Santiago to understand this pressing matter. The bad thing was that Santiago knew what he was talking about. The bell rang.

"Think about one more thing, just for a second," Brett said while getting up. "Not all the guys, who are as scared as you to come out, are as hot as you. And honestly who wants to fuck a 3." He said with a wink and walked to pick up the food.

Santiago was out of words and just sat on the patio stairs looking into the beautiful mended garden, James and Michael did a good job. Back to business, the blonde was right. Finding Fernando was a lucky strike. He would not find anybody again who would accept his attitude, especially with his newest addition of wanting to have a committed relationship.

Brett was right. The Latino was not a three. He was at least an eight and he knew the looks he received. Men and women wanted to fuck him.

"Ok, here we go. I have a little bit of everything." The blonde said while setting their lunch on the patio table. Santiago got up and grabbed the beer, placing it next to the boxes.

"That looks great, thank you." He said sitting down and watched Brett. The blonde´s eyes were wildly moving over the assortment of food. He threw a dumpling in his mouth and continued plating more food. As soon as Santiago could tear his eyes away from the dancer, he also plated some of the food. He hasn´t had Chinese in a while and the first bite was such a fulfillment that he moaned.

"Someone is enjoying this a little too much, you want me to leave you and the food?" Brett joked and saw how the Latino blushed. This moment was pure perfection. He and Santiago sat there, together, having lunch and talk like friends.

"Tell me about some of your encounters." Santiago said carefully. He did not want to overstep a line, but with Brett it seemed ok. The blonde swallowed and asked. "Which one do you want to know about? The `damn boy are you leftover pizza from last night, because I was going to get rid of you, but now that I´m drunk I kinda want you´ or the ´true beauties´?"

"I think I would choose the true beauty first. I don´t know if I am ready for the drunk encounter." Santiago replied honestly.

"Well, I have had one or two pretty boys. There was the prep boy Thomas. He was really cute and petite. I don´t even know why I felt the need to buy him a drink. But there was something about him that intrigued me. Do you know that feeling?" The blonde stopped and waited for Santiago to reply. All he got was a nod. Of course, did the Latino know that feeling. He was feeling it for the last couple of weeks. Brett was this man, the one who intrigued him.

"Well, we went into the bar bathroom and the alcohol in his breath almost made me puke, but hey I was horny. So when I unpacked him and was about to blow him, he stopped me and said that he wanted to only rub our tips together. I was standing there with a hard on and all he wanted to do was rub our tips? I mean come on, a blow job would be the least. I just left him and walked back into the club with my hard on. I sat down at the bar and ordered some wine. Beer turned me off at that moment. And then the barkeeper sees Thomas walking out of the bathroom, then looks at me and says: ´Don´t let dumb boys make you cry. Don´t work shitty jobs. And although, wine is for every night of the week; never settle for less than 6 inches´."

Santiago started laughing so loud, he almost choked on his food. A big gulp of his beer helped him settle. "He did not say that!"

"I swear he did. He told me about Thomas, that´s the only reason I know his name. He has encountered the ´dick-tip-rub´ as he called it, too." Brett replied. "He also told me that he was 6 and a half inches and he would not say no to a blowjob, no matter if I suck him or he me. Long story short, I got a nice blowjob and know the barkeeper of _Hallelo, _he is dating one of my best friends now."

Santiago could not believe this story. It seemed so out of this world. But Brett was more than special and this story would match his personality. "You are something else, Brett. How did you turn a beauty story into a drunk one?"

"Well, it started out with a pretty boy, didn´t it?" He said smirking. Santiago nodded and asked for another one.

"Alright let me think." He tapped his chin. "There was this one boy, Steven, now that I think about him, he reminds me of you." Santiago looked shocked by this revelation.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Well, he wanted me and kept coming back to the bar we first met. It was fun at first and the next four or five times, but then a man like me gets frustrated, because I wanted to know what we were. Steven kept telling me we would go all the way, every single time. He was cute and the few kisses we exchanged were fun, once we almost got to third base, but then he stopped again and wanted to leave. I just grabbed his arm and told him: I´m not the man to marry, but I´ll be the man you´ll be thinking of twenty years from now while you engage in polite sex with your boring husband who fakes his orgasm to make you feel better about your receding hairline." Santiago laughed at this and Brett continued.

"I was just so frustrated. He always wanted to get it on, but was always too concerned about us not being vanilla. I would have done him in the club´s bathroom, he however was not down with that."

Santiago looked at him with a raised eyebrow. How did Brett know that he was vanilla? The Latino´s sex life was nothing else. Fernando must have told him. There was no experimenting or something out of the ordinary, as far as gay sex is anything but ordinary. Again, there was some anxiety rising up. Brett exposed something about him without really knowing him. Brett, gently touched him.

"Hey, Santiago. I did not want to attack you. It is just... well, you are so closed of an scared about everything around you. Steven was just like that and I am only telling you this, because I don´t want you to hide who you truly are. I barely know you, but you are so fucking amazing to me and I can´t describe..."

"Sometimes I just want to be bent over and banged like a screen door in a hurricane." Santiago rushed out and interrupted Brett.

"Wha- what?" Brett asked in shock.

"Sometimes I just want to be bent over and banged like a screen door in a hurricane. I think about it, you know, wild and rough sex. But how do I do it without anyone finding out?" Santiago sighed with relief.

This was a big step for him and then came the anxiety again, he revealed something really personal to an almost stranger. Something only himself and his browser history knew about. Santiago never bottomed, he was always the top and his previous interactions -well, he only had one man- were fine with that.

Brett just huffed and looked at him. He grabbed a spring roll and swallowed it whole before replying easily. "Life is too short to pretend you don´t like getting choked during sex or take it rough. Really, I mean what happens between you and your sexual partner has to stay just there. If you are so concerned about what could come out, let them sign a contract. That´s what I do with the extreme cases."

"Extreme cases?" The Latino asked in an unexpected high voice.

"Have a hoe chapter in your life; it builds character. But I accidentally wrote a trilogy with an additional epilogue at the end. But this is like a diary to me. Some things I don´t need to have out in the open. My hoe chapters are sealed with contracts. They gotta sign them and you know if they talk it means a great deal of money to pay and a lawyer and yada, yada, yada. You don´t wanna get your shit out? Make contracts, have fun nights and continue life in the closet. It is up to you. Me on the other hand, well, I just need some real dirty fun sometimes, therefore the non-disclosure agreements."

It all seemed so easy and unconcerned to Brett. He was just opening up about everything Santiago never dared to talk about to anybody, not even a diary would be allowed to hear his secrets.

"You sound like a book, Brett. I mean, all the easy quotes and stories, you could start writing your memoirs right now." Santiago said and smiled at the blonde dancer who threw another spring roll into his mouth. "You are so confident and every sexual encounter you must have had..."

Silence.

"Sure," Brett chuckled. "If I can tell you one thing, it is that confidence is something that can grow. But is has to come from the inside. Don´t you think people made fun of me, when I decided to dance in the school ensemble? Don´t you think I get looked down upon in college, because of my father? All Freshmen year they called me a spoiled brat." He stopped. "Just like you." A smile and he continued. "But that won´t change what I know about myself. I worked for everything I own. Even this house. I spent hours programming algorithms for companies at night to earn this house. Sure, it is big as shit, but I earned it. And I work for for humanitarian causes and have sex. So what? I am still me. All this is me."

Santiago was shocked. It was the second time that Brett addressed himself and all the riches that came with him. He was impressed. Hearing about all of that and not just read of it online or stalk the blonde online. This was intimate, Brett offered all of himself right now. A more intimate moment would be nakedness and sex. _Get your head straight. _Santiago warned himself. The Latino could not get involved with a man like Brett, or could he? It was the blonde himself who gave him the idea of a non-disclosure agreement. Then again, Brett was a customer, a really good looking customer. His Latino´s appearance also agreed with this idea. He purposely dressed to impress, like the blonde he could show of his goods.

Santiago did not know what to do. The only sane thought he caught was getting up an leave. He decided against it. "I think it is time I´ll leave you to it. Thank you for listening and lunch." Santiago said as he grabbed some money and a business card from his wallet, and a pen from the kitchen counter. Then he continued. "Here is my cell number. If you need help with cleaning your office again, call me directly and I´ll come without my entourage."

Brett picked up the card and smiled at the Latino. "Feel free to stay, I don´t mind you being here. I like hanging out with you."

"No, Brett. Really, I should go." Santiago replied.

The blonde tried again. "How about a dip in the pool?" Because he wouldn´t mind seeing more of the Latino. But again, Santiago declined. He thanked Brett and left.

All in all this was a nice day. Santiago learned a lot about the blonde and he like all the quirks of him. He could understand why Brett was teased in school, but look what became of him. Santiago thought that Brett must be one of the smartest men he ever met.

After Santiago left, Brett cleaned up the food and pocketed the $20 the Latino left for the food. He smiled. "This will be a lot of Chinese meals for me." Brett chuckled to himself. Then he saw the business card. He had one on the fridge already, but this was special. Santiago had written his private cell phone number on it. This was amazing.

Grabbing another beer from the pack, Brett pulled out his cell phone and saved the number. He was about to put the phone back in his pocket, but decided against it and started typing.

_Send me nudes when you get home, so I know you´re safe._ \- Brett

He chuckled again and added a smiley face to the end of message. Just to be safe, he thought. If there is something the blonde had learned about the Latino, he was a scared man. And Brett wanted to make him feel comfortable and not the opposite.

Brett walked back into his office, there was still some work to do. For some reason it was easier now. He knew why, because he had a certain Latino on his mind. A very sexy Latino.


	4. Chapter 4

The Latino felt his phone vibrate while driving. He will check the message as soon as he gets home. He had a guess about who the message was from, and as soon as he parked his car in his driveway he pulled out the phone and opened the message. He laughed out loud, because only Brett would think nudes are a way of showing that he got home safe.

Shaking his head he answered the message: _Nice try. The only one who´ll see me naked it myself right now. Heading in the shower. _-Santiago

He could only imagine how Brett would react. Telling the blonde about being naked was teasing, Santiago knew that, but he felt so free.

The time he spent over at the blonde´s house, was just wonderful. Santiago never felt this free. Hanging with him in the office and sitting out on the patio, never before did the Latino feel this happy. He only left, because he wanted to kiss Brett so bad. But, he couldn´t.

Brett was a customer, therefore of limits to Santiago. He could not cross that line. Then as he undressed he thought back. Everything the blonde said to him was true. Santiago had no reason to hide, and if he still felt like it, there were always the non-disclosure agreements. Brett seemed open to sign one. It was something Santiago should really think about.

As Santiago squeezed some body wash on his hand, he felt his dick twitching, and started to apply it. His thoughts returned to Brett, when he reached his crotch. Giving his balls and cock extra attention. Slightly stiff now, Santiago let go of his cock. He liked the twitches and feeling of slight arousal.

To heighten his pleasure, Santiago bent a little bit forward and ran a finger over his anus. His dick was now twitching like crazy. And the pleasure he gave himself was only needed because a certain blonde man. He felt the ring of muscles clenching. This pleasure. This arousal caused him to breath heavier and moan. His body was felt like it was on fire. No lube but the body wash, and Santiago never took anything up his butt before then a tongue, but he felt brave and carefully pushed into the tight muscled ring.

"Dios mio." He breathed out. This felt amazing. It took another ten seconds, before he carefully began to move. "Oh fuck yeah." He did not go far in, he carefully moved up until the first joint was inside.

Santiago tried stroking his dick at the same time. This was even better. He would not last long, because his balls already felt like exploding. He groaned loudly, when he fell over the edge. Carefully, he removed his finger out of his anus and stood back up straight. His legs felt like jelly and his dick still twitched from the aftershock. Never before did Santiago come so fast in his life. That little bit of energy he had left was used to shower off all the left over foam.

He walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. His cell phone rested next to the remote. Without checking the program, Santiago turned on the TV and let it fade into the background. His eyes focused on his phone. Brett had answered his message.

_I feel left out, tbh. You can send a picture and let me check if you are all clean._ -Brett

The Latino chuckled and thought about his words.

_Maybe another time._ -Santiago

_I could come over and lotion your body. Your skin looked so soft and you can´t reach your back ;)_ -Brett

_I think we need some kind of writing, because I am not that comfortable..._ -Santiago

_I have a couple already written out, for the basics. Or I can put something into writing. _-Brett

The Latino was shocked for a second. It was all so easy for Brett. He was not making a big deal about it. It was plain and simple, he wanted the Latino, there was no denying that.

_I wouldn´t even know what to put in there._ -Santiago

_I will give you and example or two next weekend, if you are interested in them._ -Brett

_Ok_. -Santiago

After that, there was no answer from the blonde. Santiago went into the kitchen area to grab a beer. He felt like he took a big step today and he wanted to reward himself with a beer.

All of today was amazing. Santiago could not find the way to describe it. Thinking about Brett and the thought of a non-disclosure agreement, made him wanna touch himself again. He caught himself rubbing his hand carefully over his dick. He liked walking around with a semi hard on and the rest of the weekend he did.

Monday rolled around and he had to return to the office. He was swamped again with paperwork and decided that it was time to hire a new assistant. Just before lunch he started typing out the ad. The Latino hoped that this would go by fast. He needed someone to take care of all the paperwork and overlooking some clients. Therefore, he was very specific in the add. He wanted someone who was qualified and could take on a workload.

On Tuesday he interviewed two new maids and decided to have Victoria take them out on Wednesday to see how they work. He discussed everything with his employee and was happy that something was done.

He continuously checked his phone, hoping that Brett would drop him a message. But nothing. Sure, Santiago could also text him, just what? He felt so insecure again. Tuesday passed by with no message from Brett. Santiago hoped that Saturday would come fast.

As Wednesday rolled around he had the first 4 applications on his desk. He asked his mother to come by and check them out with him. She was excited that her son called her.

"Mijo, this is so nice. How are you?" She ask sorting through the small stack of paper. Maribel obviously read the female files first. She always told her son that businesses needed more women in higher positions. Men are way too overrated. The Latino just chuckled at this. In his mind, men were gorgeous and sexy. Just the thought of Brett gave him tingles in his lower area.

"Mijo." Maribel repeated. "I asked you something. How is everything going?

"Lo siento, mami." He rushed back to reality. " Everything is fine. I just need a new assistant. That´s why you are here. And I have two new maid s tomorrow." He saw his mother´s look and continued, before she could interject. "I have Victoria on the job. She will show them everything and report back to me."

"Ok. Good. If you decide to employ them, make them aware of the determination clause. I don´t want people slacking and thinking they could get by with it. We are not delivering half ass work." She said. Santiago was shocked. Her probably heard his mother curse once or twice in his entire life. But when it came to her former business, he know that there was no joking.

"How is it going with that Pierce boy?" She asked not looking up from the application.

Santiago froze. Just a couple of weeks ago he was complaining about him and now they were about to become intimate with each other. At least, this is what Santiago hoped. "Nothing." He said without looking at his mother. She could read him like a book, lying to her was hard, because she knew his quirks.

"What kind of answer is that? Santiago, I asked you how it is going and not if he has done something. So try again." She said in a commanding tone.

"It is going alright. In the beginning I went over with up to eight people and now it is mostly me and one or two. He has come down from his partying I think." Santiago tried to sound as normal as possible, but he mother looked up from the application.

"Are you sure? What happened between you two?" She asked him.

"How are you doing this?" He asked in shock.

"I am your mother Santiago. What do you expect of me? That I don´t know my son? For what kind of mother do you peg me for?" She said a little bit insulted. Santiago thought about his biggest secret, that his mother did not know about. He could only imagine how disappointed she will be in him.

"I just had a slight disagreement after the first or second time, but we cleared everything up and are getting along." Santiago answered truthfully. Maybe not the whole truth, but it was something.

"Just don´t get along too well with him. I don´t think we have to be privately associated with him. I mean he did have gay intercourse with Fernando. This is just... yuck." She said disgusted.

Santiago felt the heat rising in his body. He wanted to say something, but he couldn´t. He at least had a clear statement of what his mother thought of his secret lifestyle. He tried to remain calm. "Mom, he is gay. So what? He is a person like you and me."

Maribel laughed. "Yes, he is a person. But is nothing like you or me. The only thing that the boy and I have is common is, that we are both interested in men. I however, have settled with the man I love and not a woman. I do not life in sin. Sexuality is for men and women, and not two men or women to exploit! You are a proud Latino! Gay and Latino does not go together."

"Mom, please stop. I don´t want to judge about the sexuality of others." This was a conversation he hoped would not turn out like this. But Maribel was on fire. She gave her opinion asked or not anymore.

"Listen to me. You don´t have to defend a gay boy, Santiago. There is nothing you can do for him. And why are you worrying about it? You are not gay. You worry about finding a woman and give me some grand babies." With that the conversation was over.

After his mother left, Santiago packed up all his stuff and left the office. He felt sick to his stomach. He was aware that his mother was not a fan of homosexuality, but today was a hard lesson to be learned. Santiago was scared shitless. He knew now, more than ever, that the non-disclosure agreements of Brett were the only thing, for him handle his feelings. The Latino could only imagine what his mother would do, if he came out to her.

It was then when he took his laptop out and opened his web browser to check how a non-disclosure agreement was build up. He opened an empty word file next to the browser and started typing.

He was eager to get as much in writing as possible. He wanted to cover up the basics first, being out in public was a big no. They were obviously only associated in the walls of Brett´s house. While writing the Latino was very careful with the use of words. He guessed that Brett like to work around certain things, he was playful like that.

Santiago was on fire, but felt like shit at the same time. Thinking about every possibility that could happen, made him horny and cooled him of the next second. Every situation could go a million ways and he needed a rule for every single one. After three hours of intensive typing, he sent the file to his printer and shut his computer. He knew it was still a rough draft. Brett would have to give his opinion on this as well. That will have to discuss all of it beforehand and go over it again and again until everything was settled.

He took the paper out and felt the weight in his hand. This could go really good or really bad. Santiago had an idea, but hoped for the other option.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did not want to insult people, by saying that there are not a lot of readers out there. I just hoped for a bit more feedback on the story. For those who are still there, thank you! May this story make you happy and put a smile on your face.**

Chapter 5

Saturday could not come fast enough. His idea of the agreement was weighing heavy on his conscience. As the days passed by, he was becoming more and more convinced that Brett would kick him out and tell him to never talk to him again.

His written idea of their relationship - if one would call it that - was heavy in his bag when he entered the house with two of his employees. Brett gave him a wonderful smile and Santiago could see a glint in his.

"Alright, Mr. Pierce. There is not a lot to do, I see. " He said in his business voice, then turned to his employees. "One on laundry and bathroom, and the other one kitchen, please." He said and walked into the living room to get started.

Instead of following him, Brett told Santiago that he would be in his office to do some work. The Latino gave him a simple smile and began collecting the dishes.

Brett was nervous. He printed out a couple of contracts for Santiago to understand what it meant. The blonde checked each of them carefully and placed the one, that would fit best for them, on top. He played this in his head more than once. Questions over questions occupied his mind. Would Santiago want to read it right there? Would he leave and come back? Would they read it together?

The blonde tried to focus on work, but it was impossible. He just hoped that Santiago would soon be here. He needed to talk about this. He wanted to get this over and start something. Last week, Santiago was so ready, Brett could see it. The Latino wanted him. And Brett could not deny his feelings as well.

When Santiago sent his employees home, telling them he will finish up the money part, Brett jumped from his chair. He heard the Latino come up the stairs.

"Hey." He said shyly. Brett smiled. Hearing Santiago´s soft voice made him feel like a teenager again.

"Hey." He replied and went over to his desk. "So, I wrote something together for the two of us to-" Brett said, but was interrupted by a flustered Latino.

"I actually have one myself. I tried putting everything in that I thought was important." Santiago said timidly, pulling out a big stack of paper.

"How many pages are there?" Brett asked with bulged eyes, dropping his contract back on the desk. Next to him.

"I just thought, that I would get everything out and everything turned out to be 20 pages." Santiago said handing it to the blonde.

"Well, let´s see." Brett said sitting down, and started reading. "_Both parties agree that this a business agreement. Both parties chose a save environment for their activities. _

_Nothing of what is happening between the parties is to be discussed outside of their chosen save environment._

_Both parties agree to be tested in advance for and STD and STI´s." _He mumbled on feeling Santiago´s eyes on him at all times. "_There is can bareback. If not condoms have to be available at all times. Swallowing of any bodily fluids is up to each party. Before sex the intensity should be discussed." _

"Is it too much?" Santiago asked. Brett has been silent for too long, because when he was done reading he kept staring at the last page.

"Well, I´d say it is a lot. But sure, it is a non-disclosure-agreement and it should make you feel safe and I understand it. Not quiet what I have expected, but... but give me some time to think about it, ok? I just wanna read through it again and make sure I can agree to everything." He said without looking at Santiago.

The Latino agreed and got up. "I´ll leave you to it. See you next week, Brett." He received nothing but a huffed nod. Brett was still fixated on the contract he held in his hand. He couldn´t look at Santiago at the moment. He was upset. He was amused. He was disappointed. Of course, Brett was more than aware that if something would happen between the two of them, they would have an agreement. But this contract the Latino has written out was ridiculous. Right?

Brett tried hard to understand the Latino´s point of view.

When he heard the front door fall into the lock, he got up and threw the contract on his desk, next to the one he had grabbed, but never got the chance to give to Santiago.

All evening, he read and re-read the NDA. Santiago wanted safety, there was no denying that. But Brett felt a bit overwhelmed with what he had read. It was quite detailed already, but again, there was still a lot missing. Brett began making notes. _All of the communication and written correspondence falls within the NDA. Both parties agree to not talk about the interaction, publish it or duplicate it. _

"I should have studied English." Brett laughs and takes a sip of his beer. He and Santiago will probably have another meeting to hash some things out, maybe writing most of it together.

Santiago on the other hand was sitting in front of his TV and hoped that Brett would send him a message, but he knew that this was a stupid hope he was chasing. Brett would be reading over and over again of what he had written and laugh about every single line.

Maybe it would have been smart to take the contracts home, which Brett wanted him to have. He should have read these first before going all crazy on his own. When he picked up his phone and contemplated about sending Brett a message.

He started typing, then erased it. He repeated this action five times until he finally had the guts to send a message.

_I kinda forgot to take your examples with me today. You wouldn´t have them as a PDF_ – Santiago

He hoped that Brett would answer quickly. Santiago was antsy. He wanted to read and see if his written contract was good. He needed to know. But Brett had yet to answer his message. The Latino checked if the message has been read, but he realized it was not even a full minute that it had been sent.

"Be cool." He encouraged himself. Brett will cooperate with him, for sure. The blonde was probably reading his contract or watched TV. Santiago tried to find any excuse possible, because honestly, he was panicking.

Brett was walking into the kitchen to grab another bottle. He saw that his cell phone had an unread message on it. He opened it, to see it was from Santiago. He smiled at the message and pressed the call button. The Latino answered after a single ring.

"Someone´s eager." Brett said smiling.

"Well, no. Yeah. I don´t know. I was just panicking to be honest." Santiago stuttered. He never felt this scared before. Something about this new endeavor made his inside tingle. He wanted to get this started quickly.

"Don´t." Brett said in a calming voice. "Don´t panic. This first time is always somewhat overwhelming. I was reading through it right now. I have some additions already, but I think, maybe we could sit down together and get this done as soon as possible."

Silence.

"I would like that. Honestly, I am getting really excited about this." The Latino admitted. He heard the blonde man chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Well, I can say the same. I cannot wait to spread my bodily fluids all over you." Brett replied.

"How can you make this so dirty, before we even started?" Santiago asked.

"Well, what do you expect? Have you seen you? I would get tested today, if I meant to get with you. I would really appreciate if we could go without a rubber." Brett said carefully.

Then there was silence again. Brett could hear the man breath. The Latino was thinking. Almost losing himself in the silence, Brett heard him say something. "Come again, Santiago, I didn´t catch that."

"I said ok, but under one condition." Santiago repeated. "We can´t be with anyone else, well you."

"Ok." Brett blurted out. He would do anything to be with Santiago. Besides, if the first and or second time weren´t to his liking, he will just stop this whole thing and move on.

"Cool," Brett could hear a big weight lifted of the Latino´s shoulders. "So when can we meet and finish this?" He asked as seductive as possible.

"Why don´t you stay longer again, next Saturday? I can already tell you that one maid will be enough. And I will also head to the clinic on Friday. We could get everything set up and have it ready by Saturday afternoon and get rocking." Brett said with a chuckle.

"Alright. I will do that as well, I guess." Santiago said and was about to say his goodbye´s, when something else popped into his mind. "Brett, could you still send me the contracts? I mean, if you have them as files?"

"Sure, no problem. Give me an email address to send it to and I will do that right away." Brett replied and they said their goodbyes.

Santiago was letting out the biggest breath of relieve he didn´t know he held inside. He was really excited and typed a quick message to Brett. He wanted those NDA´s to understand it better. To be aware what was lying ahead of him.

As soon as his inbox pinged, he opened the email and started reading. This was some though law crap. When Santiago opened the first NDA, he could already see some stuff he missed. He didn´t think of all the pretext or preface. He couldn´t name it.

This looked so sophisticated. Everything seemed to be tight and Santiago liked it. He would sign it right away, but he had to warn himself, to not get overly excited. This was still a contract between two people to have sex and not talk about it.

Still, Santiago was excited. He would finally experience sex with someone who seemed to have a lot of reference. Brett was special to Santiago. This blonde Adonis got him feeling like a teenager. In Santiago eyes, this was going to be his first time all over again, just not as sloppy. He saw Brett dancing, and damn was he flexible.

As he closed his laptop and placed it on the table, he felt something hard against his stomach. He looked down and saw an evident tent in his pants. His dick was so hard, just from reading and imagining what could happen between them.

He got up from the couch and awkwardly walked into his bedroom. His hard cock made his underwear even tighter around his hips and ass. He roughly pulled his underwear below his dick, leaving his balls inside. "This is better." He mumbled and fell onto his bed. Quickly he grabbed his mushroomed head and rubbed the precum all over his meaty pole. He could feel the bigger veins that were filled with blood and when pulling roughly upwards, the heaviness of his balls.

He will have fun playing with himself all evening. And he will enjoy every second of it. This is going to be the beginning of a sexy friendship. Santiago couldn´t wait for it to begin.

He searched for a clinic to get himself tested. He didn´t believe that he had anything. Because, let´s be honest here. He didn´t have any intercourse after Fernando, but got himself checked right away. Santiago felt weird about going to the same clinic again.

Halfway across town, Brett Pierce was done with reviewing the NDA. Adding certain clauses and question marks. He and Santiago will have some stuff to discuss on Saturday. After, her put all of that aside, he finally got back to his papers. He still had a freelance job to finish and this should have had priority, but sometimes a man thinks with his dick. Brett chuckled at his own thought.

What else was he to think with? The Latino was a sexy man. He kept his body in shape and by what Fernando described, his dick was splendid.

If Brett remembered correctly he called it ´so _suckable_ and _juicy_´. Fernando also told the blonde back then, that at first he felt like having his throat plugged so tightly, because of its sheer size.

The Latino seems to be a dominant man, by description. Brett decided to change that. He will show him how to be behave, be a sub and learn pleasure.

Brett knew that he was a free spirit and he loved his life and all the pleasure that came with it. He could have easily lived in the 70´s. This would have been his crazy years. He remembers how his father and mother told him about free love and laughed. They met back in the days and, well, have been together ever since.

It is a love story Brett could only hope for. But for now, he enjoyed life like it was the 70´s. But better protected from STI´s and STD´s.

It took him another two hours to finish up his algorithm, before he left his office, took a shower and went to bed.


End file.
